Forum:Common Sense Policy
Several people were discussing over IRC earlier in the year to create a common sense policy. I would like to bring this suggestion back up. The gist of the policy is that you should use common sense. Let me explain things more: #The purpose of the policies of Wikitroid is to create broader guidelines to make the wiki better. they should be enforced to improve the wiki. They shouldn't be enforced for the sole sake of enforcing the rules. #If a rule is preventing you from improving the wiki, then you are allowed to break it. Please note that this should be done sparingly, and for a good reason. You might want to discuss with others before doing so. However, certain policies and guidelines, especially those dealling with proper etiquette and behavior (like No Personal Attacks) really shouldn't be broken under any circumstances. Again, you must have good reason for breaking a rule. #A difference should be made between "Speculation" and "Logical conclusions": Speculation is a theory that doesn't have enough evidence or doesn't follow any patterns. A logical conclusion uses evidence and/or patterns. #Common sense should definitely be used when making decisions such as page titles, deletions, determining speculation, whether a subject really deserves an article, among others. #Use common sense, in general. Like the notability policy, I would like suggestions before turning it into an RFC. I would like suggestions for what else to include, and better ways to word things. Leave any and all suggestions below. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:34, August 9, 2012 (UTC) So this has been basically what I've been screaming at my computer screen for the past few years. :P In all seriousness, this has been something that has been bugging me for quite a while, because I've constantly seen discussions, edits, and creations that could have used a little touch of common sense (of course I needed some at some moments, too). So yes, if we can broaden our scope to look at policies as guidelines and not as strict rules, we can all do ourselves a little good. For suggestions, although I think you've covered all the big stuff, how about using common sense when creating pages? We've gone through a spell of creating articles that really didn't belong, and the Notability policy helped establish some guidelines when creating articles, but we might come across one that "passes" and yet still shouldn't be made. I don't really know of any examples, since we haven't come across a situation like that (or at least not that I'm aware of), but it's still something to keep in mind. :Agree. This would be similar to Wikipedia's "Ignore all Rules" policy, and I've been working for some time to reduce the bureaucracy here. However, it should be emphasized that some policies, like Wikitroid:NPA, are not ignorable, while others, like citation policy, are more lax. Mr. Anon (talk) 19:24, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm implementing the recommended changes in addition to some general revising and editing. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC)